In laying underwater pipelines, divers or remotely operated vehicles (“ROV”s) are often utilized to bolt together opposing connector flanges of adjacent pipe sections. A fluid sealing gasket is typically installed between the flanges. Some flange assemblies, such as American National Standards Institute (ANSI) specified ring-type joint (RTJ) flange assemblies, are designed such that there is a space or gap between the flange faces to allow all or a portion of a gasket insertion device to remain in the completed assembly once the gasket is in place. However, other types of RTJ flange assemblies do not have a space or gap between the flange faces. In such situations, gasket insertion devices that are designed to leave a portion of the device inside of the flange assembly after placement of the gasket cannot be used because there is no gap to accommodate the remaining portion of the device.
Certain currently available gasket placement devices, such as the apparatus described in U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2011/0167607, are designed such that the lower portion of the frame within which the gasket is contained during placement is configured to break away from the remainder of the apparatus such that this lower portion remains in the flange with the gasket. Such devices are unusable in situations where little or no space is present between the flange faces to accommodate the breakaway portion of the apparatus.
It is desirable to have a gasket placement tool that provides for easy gasket insertion and eliminates the breakaway portion of the aforementioned device. Further it is desirable to have a gasket placement tool that is configured to adequately restrain a gasket within its frame during transportation and placement. Additionally it is desirable for such a device to be configured such that the tool may be removed from the flange assembly after the gasket is in place.